


Forged in Fire

by Silvi Henna (Noctemus)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Silvi%20Henna
Summary: Angel is in Hell and since he doesn´t like it there he tries to get out. [Angel ?]--Originally Published: Nov 24, 2003 (FF.net)





	Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long story and I should warn you that the Scooby won't turn up in it until much, MUCH later. This idea came to me just a few days ago and I couldn't ignore it. Like many of my other stories, it´s W.I.P
> 
> [¤ ¤ ¤ ¤] indicates the beginning and end of a chapter.  
> [* * * *] indicates passing of time.  
> Words in [italics] indicate thoughts.  
> \--  
>  **Abandoned** , since it's 2021 and I haven't added anything to it *facepalm*

**Title:** Forged in Fire.  
**Author:** Silvi Henna  
**Rating:** NC-17 for violence  
**Category:** Adventure/Angst  
**Pairing:** Angel/?  
**Feedback:** Is hell hot? Maybe not, but I still want feedback!

 **Spoilers** : Becoming II.

 **Summary:** Angel is in Hell and since he doesn't like it there he tries to get out.

☳ ☼ ☳

The pain was insufferable. What was worse, he couldn't see very well, it was all blurry and he hated it when that happened since it left him vulnerable and unequipped to defend himself from whatever.

Sounds were roaring in his ears making it impossible to focus on one single thing as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was going to bed with Buffy, the nervousness of the likes he hadn't experience since his mortal days, making his body tremble.

She had assumed it was due to the cold forgetting that he wouldn't be affected by it since he being dead and all. But then again it was Buffy and as much as he loves her he did find her sometimes a bit oblivious to things, but she did have the ability to reduce him into a quivering teenage boy.

He noticed that he was on his knees and that he hurt all over but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. A shape started to come into focus and looking up he noticed that the figure wasn't very tall. At the same time images begun to resurface confusing him even more. What were they?

The burning in his chest had lessened to a tolerable ache and suddenly he recognized the figure standing over him as the gold in its hair came into focus. Suddenly the figure seemed to hesitate as he said, confusion clearly written over him "Buffy".

Walking closer to him he noticed the sword she was lowering down and looking from it to her he repeated her name. Why was she carrying a sword, had they been practicing?

"Angel?" Now, why is she saying my name as a question? Is this some kind of a game, had she been affected by a demon? Whatever question he asked himself he couldn't find an answer to and he didn't seem able to say anything else for the time being other than her name.

He tried to stand but his knees wouldn't carry him. Looking up at her he noticed apprehension and tears in her eyes. Worry flickered in him that something really must be wrong with her, maybe she's hurt? Though what came out of his mouth wasn't what he wanted to say, "Where am I? What happened? I don't, I don't remember." Shaking his head he tried to show his confusion.

He watched as she came closer almost sobbing, and that when he finally smell the blood, looking over at her arm he noticed the wound. Trying to reach over at her he exclaimed, "Your hurt!" now he was really worried and her behavior did nothing to calm him. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him her hesitation to let him touch her or the way she seems to approach him like he was some rabid dog.

Before he could say anything else, or at least try she put a finger over his mouth and softly hushed him. His fear over the situation seam to flee and he calmed down under her soft caress. Love flowing in his eyes he looked at her as she spread light feathery kisses over his face. Closing his eyes at her request he felt her lips against his and with a barely perceptive moan he opened his mouth to give her access. He tried to hold back his passion for her but he knew that he failed miserably.

Still, with his eyes closed, he let her help him to his feet. Softly he whispered to her, "I love you". He could hear her soft reply and with a gentle caress to his face, any contact with her was gone. Opening his eyes he saw tears streaming down her face and a pain he never imagined seeing in her eyes. He could feel something behind him but with eyes widening in disbelief he saw how she pulled back the sword she had never let go of and with a force he didn't know she had in her she plunged it into him and through him.

Pain exploded over his entire torso and holding his arms toward her he asked, "Buffy?"

Suddenly the entire world shifted and he was pulled into something, the rage in it was enough to make him forget the burning pain in his chest.

Terror of the likes he never has experienced before, not even when he was first cursed filled every one of his cells. It felt like he was falling down a tunnel, one filled with white and blue lightning flying across one side to another in a downward spiral to an end he couldn't see. A scream wrecked out his body and it grew in intensity as the memory fully came to him and he realized what he was in.

He was flung from one side to the other, upside down and up again. The ferocity and violence made him empty his stomach but he was so filled with terror that he didn't notice when some splashed against him. He tried to avoid the lighting since when they hit him it slashed open skin. His screams soon turn raged and bruises bloomed out over his entire body.

As he hit one side he manages to bury his fingers making some of his nails break and sparks of white and blue fly between them. Clawing on the vortex-wall he tried to stop his descent but the wind wouldn't let go and he lost his grip several times. He did manage to slow down his down-fall but every muscle in his body ached but still down he went. Sometime during the fall, he lost his shoes, one came and hit him on the head. He barely perceived it.

The roar of the vortex was deafening and suddenly it seemed like it convulsed making Angel lose his grip. Once again he was flung around making him lose all bearings of directions. He screwed shut his eyes as he couldn't bear to see anything more and the harsh light of the strange lightning stung painfully to his sensitive eyes.

It felt like he fell for ages when suddenly the vortex opened, the sound it gave way made Angel open his eyes because say what you want, he preferred to see what was to come.

He could see the ground coming at him in high velocity and he thought that he would get crushed but as he was flung out of the vortex, the intense hot air was in turn flung toward him which made him suddenly hover there. In a second his clothes were slick to his body and moisture ran down him.

He hung there long enough to get his baring before his journey down began again, though this time a little less fast as the hot air coming from the ground more or less slowed him down. He was too tired and wiped out to fully register what he was seeing, but the ground coming toward him faster and faster didn't escape his notice, he couldn't stop himself from flinging his arms about.

As the ground finally came to great him his final thought before the blissful darkness came to claim him were, at least I'm out of the vortex, and that that nightmare was over.

What he didn't notice was a figure crouched down not far from where he had landed watching him with narrowing strange blue eyes. Chuckling softly to himself he rose and walked over to the prone body of Angel. Looking around the area to later have his penetrating gaze finally resting back on Angel he said to words with a knowing glint in his eyes, "Welcome, stranger."

☳ ☼ ☳


End file.
